This invention relates generally to cooling integrated circuit chips.
Integrated circuit chips may be cooled by passing a flow of cooling fluid through a cold plate in sufficiently close proximity to remove heat from a heated integrated circuit. Removing the heat is desirable to improve the performance of the circuit, and to prevent damage to the circuit and surrounding components.
In some cases, a condition called dry out may occur in such devices. The dry out is a result of boiling of the cooling fluid and the formation of relatively large concentration of bubbles that interfere with heat transfer to the cooling fluid. This interference reduces the efficiency of heat transfer to the cooling fluid.
Thus, there is a need for alternative ways for cooling integrated circuits, especially for early removal of the vapor bubbles from the flow.